Trailers
by Troypaylove4eva
Summary: These are a bunch of trailers for story ideas I had. Most will be Troypay
1. Healer

_**Title- Trailers**_

_**Summery- These are a bunch of trailers for story ideas I had.**_

_**Disclaimer- I own nothting**_

_**A/N- I probibly won't have the story you guys like the best up for a while. I just kind of thought It's be fun to make a bunch of trailers. Just so you know it's a Troypay, it just has a lot of Chadpay friendship. The one with the most reviews by the end is the story I'll write.**_

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

_**Everyone has their secrets**_

_Shows Sharpay and Chad looking down an empty hallway_

_Shows Troy grabbing Taylor's hand and running_

_**Everyone has a lie that's never been told**_

_Shows Chad shooting a gun into the water and Sharpay comes to the surface_

"You're a lousy shot, you know that?"

"Sorry, I'm not use to shooting people."

_**Everyone has their moments of weakness**_

_Shows Sharpay knealing down to the ground in pain_

"Troy...get help."

"Shar, what's-"

"Go!"

_**They have the trusted ones**_

_Shows Troy pushing Chad against a wall_

"Tell me what happened to Sharpay!"

_Shows Chad fingering a scar on Sharpay's stomach_

"We can't keep secrets forever."

"We can try."

_**They have their enemies**_

_Shows Gabriella watching a fire in a parking lot_

_Shows Ryan and Taylor looking at pictures_

"Those damn liers."

_**But everyone needs help in the end**_

_Shows Jason pressin onto Sharpay's stomach as Chad watches in shock_

_Shows Troy throwing a gun into a pool, but it resurfaces_

_Shows Sharpay shooting a gun into her leg and screaming in pain_

_Shows Chad throwing a picture of Sharpay onto Troy's desk while crying_

_**We're all just trying to live, right?**_

_Shows Sharpay closing her eyes_

"I guess I use way too much of my time already."

_Shows Chad kneeling down, holdong his stomach_

"Damnit, where's a healer when you need one?"

_Shows Troy being shot_

_"_And the final bullets down."

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**_

_Shows Sharpay swimming under water_

_Shows Sharpay handing a gun to Chad_

_**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**_

_Shows Chad punching Jason_

_Shows Chad closing his eyes and shooting at Sharpay_

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**_

_Shows Troy kissing Sharpay's forhead_

_Shows Troy pinning Ryan to the ground_

_**In...**_

_**Healer**_

"I do what I do best. I make people feel better."


	2. Remember

_**Title- Trailers**_

_**Trailer- Remember**_

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing**_

_**Summery- A little bit of Jaypay and maybe Chadpay but mostly Troypay.**_

_**Have you ever wondered what would happen...**_

_Shows Sharpay and Jason cheering on Chad and Ryan at a baseball game_

_Shows Sharpay getting a piggy back ride from Jason as Chad laughs with them_

_**When your past came back to haunt you...**_

_Shows Sharpay looking shocked as Troy stands on her front porch_

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

_**The secrets nobody knew...**_

_Shows Jason shaking Troy's hand suspiciously_

_Shows Chad and Ryan sharing odd glances as they sit with Troy_

_**The things you tried to hide...**_

_Shows Sharpay pull Troy into a closet_

"Why did you have to come back?"

"Are you with him?"

"What? With who?"

"That Jason guy? If so, he's a loser."

"Get out of my closet."

_**The past you tried to forget...**_

_Shows Sharpay crying on Chad's chest as he strokes her hair_

_Shows Jason poking Sharpay's side, causing her to giggle_

_Shows Troy standing over Sharpay as she cries_

_**All comes back...**_

_Shows Troy and Sharpay had a grave sight_

"This wasn't all me you know Sharpay."

"Huh?"

"It was his too. He tried to stand in the way, and I wouldn't let him."

"You still killed him Troy."

_Shows Sharpay walking away as Troy stares at her_

_**With one big bang...**_

_Shows Troy watching jelously as Sharpay hugs Chad_

_Shows Troy shaking his head furiously as Sharpay paces the room_

"I didn't do it I swear."

"Once a killer aways a killer Troy."

"You know, you use to love me. What happened?"

"I woke up in a hospital bed."

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans...**_

_Shows Sharpay kissing Ryan's cheek_

_Shows Sharpay playing basketball with Chad and Jason_

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton...**_

_Shows Troy puching Jason _

_Shows Troy laying flowers on a graze_

_**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth...**_

_Shows Chad kissing Sharpay's forhead_

_Shows Chad and Jason talking_

_**Ryne Sanborn**_

_Shows Jason throwing chips at Sharpay and Ryan_

_Shows Jason smirking at Troy_

_**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans...**_

_Shows Ryan throwing a glass at Troy's head_

_Shows Ryan raising an eyebrow at Sharpay_

_**In...**_

_**Remember...**_

"Come on Pay, you must remeber me?"


	3. I'm afraid

_**Don't look under the bed...**_

_Shows Sharpay cautiously walking through the room_

_Shows Taylor kneeling onto the floor_

_**Don't open the door...**_

_Shows Sharpay and Troy banging on the door_

"No, don't open it!"

_**Don't call for help...**_

_Shows Sharpay starring in disbelief as her cell phone falls to the ground_

"Someone help me."

_**Don't trust anyone...**_

_Shows Chad backing away as Zeke comes closer to him_

_Shows Gabriella looking strangely at Ryan as he opens a door_

_**Don't try to escape...**_

_Shows Chad trying to crawl out the window_

"Damnit, I'm stuck!"

_**Don't scream...**_

_Shows Troy covering Sharpay's mouth as she's about to scream_

_Shows Gabriella covering her mouth and crying in fear_

_**Remeber to breathe...**_

_Shows Taylor crying into Chad's chest_

"Shh, we'll be okay."

_**Remeber to say goodbye...**_

_Shows Sharpay grabbing Gabriella's hand_

"Don't go. I don't want to be alone."

"I'll be right back Sharpay."

"That's what Kelsi said. And she didn't come back did she?"

_**Tell them you love them...**_

_Shows Troy cupping Sharpay's cheek_

"Remeber that I'm right here. I swear I won't let anything hurt you."

"I love you Troy."

_**Because you may never see them again...**_

_Shows Ryan and Gabriella against a wall with fearful expressions_

_Shows someone pointing a gun at Sharpay and Troy_

_Shows Chad holding Taylor as they look out the attic window, ready to jump_

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans...**_

_Shows Sharpay crying as she picks up a knife_

"This isn't a damn joke anymore. We might die."

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton...**_

_Shows Troy hitting the wall in anger_

"Who the hell's doing this?"

_**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth...**_

_Shows Chad grabbing a gun from Ryan_

_**"**_What the hell is wrong with you?"

_**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez...**_

_Shows Gabriella slapping Troy_

"Are you freaking nuts? You could have gotten us all killed."

_**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans...**_

_Shows Ryan picking up a gun with his hand shaking_

"What if this really is the end? What if they acually kill us all?"

_**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie...**_

_Shows Taylor crying as she stares out the window_

"What's the point of trying to leave? We're all gonna end up like that girl in the freaking tub."

_**In...**_

_**I'm afraid**_

_Shows all six of them looking at an old abondon home_

"Should we go in?"


	4. Game Of Love

_**They were always there...**_

_Shows Troy, Chad, Ryan, Taylor, Gabriella, and Sharpay having a picnic_

_Shows Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay laughing in her room_

_Shows Chad and Ryan playing baseball as Troy watches_

_**They were like a family...**_

_Shows Troy and Ryan comforting a crying Sharpay_

_Shows Chad and Taylor hugging_

_Shows Gabriella smiling at Sharpay_

_**Until love started forming...**_

_Shows Chad nerviously hold Taylor's hand_

_Shows Gabriella and Ryan smiling at each other_

_Shows Troy kissing Shrpay's cheek _

_**Now it's just confussing...**_

_Shows Troy looking jelous as Chad hugs Sharpay_

_Shows Ryan looking angery as a guy talks to Gabriella_

_Shows Chad and Taylor staring angerly at each other_

_**And love's no game...**_

_Shows Chad walking away with his arm around Sharpay_

_Shows Troy and Taylor having lunch together_

_Shows Gabriella smiling at a guy_

_Shows Ryan flirting with Kelsi_

_**But You always get played...**_

_Shows Troy holding Sharpay as she cries_

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"I just want to forget it all."

_Shows Taylor slapping Chad_

"That's for cheating on me."

"What the hell?"

_Shows Ryan and Gabriella fighting_

"You and your damn pride."

_**And someone always gets hurt...**_

_Shows Troy kissing Sharpay's neck_

"I hate you Troy."

"You sure about that?"

_Shows Taylor crying on Ryan's chest_

"I can't believe him."

"He's a jerk Tay. You deserve better."

_Shows Sharpay kissing Chad's cheek_

"I'm here if you ever need to talk."

"That's a two way street Sharpay."

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans...**_

_Shows Sharpay and Troy kissing_

_Shows Sharpay talking to Jason_

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton...**_

_Shows Troy playing basketball_

_Shows Troy calling Sharpay_

_**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth...**_

_Shows Chad kissing Taylor's cheek_

_Shows Chad laughing with Ryan_

_**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez...**_

_Shows Gabriella playing the piano_

_Shows Gabriella crying on Ryan's chest_

_**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans...**_

_Shows Ryan hugging Sharpay_

_Shows Ryan smiling at Taylor_

_**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie...**_

_Shows Taylor slapping Chad_

_Shows Taylor looking oddly as Troy and Sharpay hold hands_

_**Game of Love**_

"Love's not a game."

"Want a bet?"


End file.
